ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar
The ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar is a mobile suit from the second season of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by Gaelio Bauduin. Technology & Combat Characteristics After Vidar removed his mask and revealed himself to be Gaelio Bauduin, the Gundam Vidar was retrofitted into the Gundam Kimaris Vidar, reclaiming the name Kimaris.High Grade Gundam Kimaris Vidar model kit manual This conversion was conducted quickly as it was planned from the beginning.'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World 2' Book The Gundam Vidar's Alaya-Vijnana Type E was retained, but the third Ahab Reactor was purged as it only served to hide the suit's true identity, which is no longer needed. The Gundam Kimaris Vidar is meant for the decisive battle against McGillis Fareed and his Gundam Bael. This variation of the Kimaris has existed since the Calamity War era. Gundam Kimaris Vidar's equipment is same as those used in the Calamity War era, and meant to give it an advantage in zero gravity combat, making it the polar opposite of the Gundam Kimaris Trooper whose equipment is meant for ground combat. Besides having a Drill Lance and a Sword as its main weapons, Kimaris Vidar is also armed with a pair of Drill Knee and two Shields.Official Site Profile With its variety of weapons, the suit has the potential to be used in any range, and is considered to have a high level of completion amongst the Kimaris’ variations. Like the Gundam Kimaris and Gundam Kimaris Trooper, the Gundam Kimaris Vidar's primary battle style involves hit and run attacks with its lance. Armaments ;*Drill Lance :A large lance designed for Kimaris Vidar's use, it is the suit's symbolic weapon. The lance's tip section is capable of spinning, enhancing the suit's thruster powered charges. The drill lance is also equipped with two 200mm cannons and two built-in Dainsleif launchers.Iron Blooded Orphans episode 45 The Dainsleifs are loaded with 8.5m long Special KEP Bullets, which are stored in the suit's shield. A thruster is mounted behind each 200mm cannon and can be used to further enhance the power of the suit's lance thrust. ;*Sword :Made of the rare metal used in mobile suit's frame, its blade is sharpened for cutting attacks as well as penetrating thrusts. Used when the suit is caught in close combat situations where hit and run attacks are not possible. Mounted behind the left side armor when not in use. ;*Drill Knee :A rotary pile punker, made of the same material as the mobile suit's frame, is built into each knee. Used to attack approaching enemy machine that evaded the Kimaris Vidar's lance thrust, or other close combat situations where the suit's hit and run attacks are not possible. The two ports on the sides of the knee are for venting the gas when the Drill Knee is use. ;*Shield :Defensive armament attached to the two sub-arms on the back.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book With their flexible range of motion, the pair of shields guard the suit from enemies’ attack. The shields have built-in thrusters, and they are positioned at the suit's back to concentrate their thruster output during high-speed movements. Each shield also stores 4 Special KEP Bullets for the Drill Lance's Dainsleif launchers, as well as the launchers' power unit. When using the Dainsleif, one of the shields would extend and attach to the Drill Lance, loading the latter with the bullet. The bullet is launched using the power from the shield-mounted power unit. The slits in the extended portion of the shield contains the electrical discharge unit of the power unit and will light up during the firing of the bullet. Special Equipment & Features ;*Alaya-Vijnana Type E :A pseudo version of the Alaya-Vijnana System based on Ein Dalton's remaining brain, with his Alaya-Vijnana installed as a support system. When activated, cables connect to the Alaya-Vijnana Type E implant on the back of Gaelio's neck and links him to the counterpart in the mobile suit's system, which then takes over his body and controls the mobile suit in his stead. It is as effective as the true Alaya-Vijnana system, with Gaelio still in charge of selecting the target. As the Alaya-Vijnana system was originally designed for surpassing human limitations to fight against the mobile armor, it exceeds the limits of the human body and causes great strain on the brain. However, thanks to Ein's brain in the Alaya-Vijnana Type E, Gaelio can pilot the Gundam Kimaris Vidar to its full potential without endangering his own body. The system is most effective in 1 on 1 battle, but has some difficulties with a battlefield melee. The implant in Gaelio also assisted him in walking. History After revealing his true identity and confronting McGillis Fareed on Earth, Gaelio Bauduin took the Gundam Vidar back and reconfigured it into the Gundam Kimaris Vidar. He then used it to battle McGillis and his Gundam Bael again, but Isurugi Camice in his Helmwige Reincar interfered. The battle resulted in Gaelio killing Isurugi and tearing the Helmwige Reincar in half. The next time Gaelio sortied in the Gundam Kimaris Vidar was also his known last, and he finally defeated McGillis after receiving heavy damage. The Gundam Kimaris Vidar was later placed into storage. Gallery Anime Gundam Kimaris Vidar ippeigyoubu.jpg ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) Close up (1).jpg|Close up (1) (Episode 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) Close up (2).jpg|Gundam Kimaris Vidar Side View (Episode 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) Close up (3).jpg|Close up (3) (Episode 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) Face Close up (1).jpg|Face Close up (Episode 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) 's Drill Lance (1).jpg|Fighting with Gundam Bael (Episode 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) 's Drill Lance (2).jpg|Fighting with Helmwige Reincar (1) (Episode 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) 's Drill Lance (3).jpg|Attacking with Drill Lance (1) (Episode 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) 's Drill Lance (4).jpg|Attacking with Drill Lance(2) (Episode 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 46) Close up (5).jpg|Close up (4) (Episode 46) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 46) Close up (6).jpg|Close up (5) (Episode 46) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 46) 's Drill Lance (3).jpg|Attacking with Drill Lance (3) (Episode 46) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 46) 's Drill Lance (4).jpg|Drill Lance blocked by (Episode 46) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 46) Close up (7).jpg|Shield Close up (Episode 46) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 46) 's Drill Knee (3).jpg|Attacking with Drill Knee (1) (Episode 46) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 46) 's Drill Knee (5).jpg|Drill Knee hits Helmwige Reincar (Episode 46) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 49) Close up (8).jpg|Close up (6) (Episode 49) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael VS ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 49) (1).jpg|Fighting with Gundam Bael (2) (Episode 49) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 49) Close up (9).jpg|Close up (7) (Episode 49) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 49) Close up (10).jpg|Close up (8) (Episode 49) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 49) Close up (11).jpg|Charging with Drill Lance(Episode 49) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 49) Close up (12).jpg|Close up (9) (Episode 49) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 49) Close up (14).jpg|Firing Drill Lance's machine gun (Episode 49) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 49) Close up (15).jpg|Fighting with sword(Episode 49) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 49) Close up (17).jpg|Head to Head with Gundam Bael (Episode 49) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 49) Close up (22).jpg|Hitting Gundam Bael with drill knee's broken drill (Episode 49) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 49) Close up (23).jpg|End of fight with Gundam Bael (Episode 49) Game ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (GBON).png|In Gundam Battle Operation Next SDGGCR-kimaris vidar.png|Gundam Kimaris Vidar in SD Gundam G-Generation Cross Rays SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Kimaris Vidar.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla & Toys Hg-gundam-kimaris-vidar-box-art.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (2017): box art ASW-G-66GundamKimarisVidarClearColorVer.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Clear Color Ver.) (57th All Japan Model and Hobby Show exclusive ; 2017): box art HG_Kimaris_Vidar.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Kimaris Vidar Notes & Trivia * Kimaris, called also Cimeies, is the 66th demon of the Ars Goetia. He is described as a godly warrior riding a black horse, and possesses the abilities of locating lost or hidden treasures, teaching trivium (grammar, logic, and rhetoric) and making a man into a warrior of his own likeness. He holds the rank of marquis, and is served by 20 legions. He also rules over all the spirits of Africa. * Vidar is the Æsir god of revenge from Norse mythology. References External Links